How my world changed A Paul Lahote love story
by FNAFQueen01
Summary: Nicole Matthews is a very shy girl who just moved to a new state. On her first day, she befriends three very crazy boys that warn her of a certain boy. She listens at first but then she befriends him too. Then her whole world changes and she finds herself in dangerous situations. She is at very protected and they wouldn't let anything hurt her. But what if she did get hurt?


_**Chapter 1: A new life...**_

I looked out the window and tried not to show my nervousness. Today was my first day at a new school. "So, Nicole, are you excited about school?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just really nervous." I tell her finally allowing all my emotion show. She nodded as I messed with my long, curly hair. To be honest, I wasn't just nervous, I was down right terrified. I had no idea what everyone would think of me and if I would fit in.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Oh and while you're at school, your dad and I were going to unpack. I'll pick you up after school is over, okay?" She explained. I nodded but stayed silent as I saw the school come into view. Thankfully, mom knew not to embarrass me and stopped the car outside the parking lot. Quickly climbing out of the car, I flattened invisible wrinkles in my clothes before walking towards the school. Everyone turned to look as me as I walked by but I ignored them as I made my way inside the building.

I walked into the office and the lady sitting behind the front desk looked up from the book she had been reading. "Hello dear. You must be new." She said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." I told her.

"Well here's your schedule. Have a good day." She told me while handing me a piece of paper. I smiled at her before before walking out the office with my schedule in my hand. Not paying any attention, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I told the person while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hey, it's okay. Oh. You must be the new girl. I'm Jacob Black." The boy I had bumped into said.

"H-hi. I'm Nicole Matthews." I told him as I looked up. The boy was extremely tall for our age and kind of looked like puppy with the smile he was giving me. A few girls walked by and shot a glare towards me before giggling while looking at Jacob.

"So what grade are you in?" He asked me.

"Tenth." I answer and his smile widened. I gave him a questioning look, wondering why.

"So am I. What classes do you have?" He asked, looking at my schedule. "Well we have most classes together and I know where the other ones are. You can hang out with me and my friends, where ever they are." He explained.

"Okay, I guess." I told him with a small smile. He pulled his long hair back before leading me to who knows where. More girls shot me glares before giggling and swooning over Jacob. I rolled my eyes at them and continued following Jacob.

"Hey Jake! Oh, um, who's the girl?" A boy with curly brown hair asked.

"Guys, this is Nicole Matthews. She's new." Jacob said as he pulled me towards the other boys.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Quil." The boy with curly hair said.

"I'm Embry Call." The other boy said. I smiled weakly at them, being my extremely shy self.

"You don't talk much do you?" Jacob asked me.

"I do talk. I'm just a shy human being." I told them quietly. The boys smiled at me making me back away. Jacob wasn't going to have it and he grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards them.

"You aren't getting away from us that easily. Now let's go to class." Jacob said, not letting go of my arm but instead moving his hand down so it was holding onto my wrist.

"So where are you from?" Quil asked me.

"Texas." I answered allowing a little bit of my accent to show.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well that's far from here." Jacob told me.

"I didn't know you were a country girl. That's pretty awesome." Embry said.

"I'm good at hiding my accent I guess." I told them, shrugging.

"Tell us about yourself." Jacob ordered me.

"Um, well, I was born in Austin, Texas. I have a little sister and an older brother. I moved here last week. I'm sixteen. I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up. What else do you want to know?" I questioned them.

"What are your parents like?" Quil asks me.

"Well, my mom is an interior designer and my dad designs stuff for the government." I explained, quietly.

"That's cool. So what are your siblings like?" Embry asks.

"You guys ask a lot of questions. You know that right?" I question them. They nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Well, my sister, Abigail, is two years younger than me. She'll be here next year. My brother, Ethan, is two years older than me and is really protective. He's somewhere around here." I told them with a sigh. Ethan and I were really close, in fact, Abigail, Ethan, and I were all extremely close. Our parents weren't home a lot during the day so when it was summer time, we only had each other.

"You know, for a shy girl, you're telling us a lot about yourself." Quil said.

"It was his fault! And he's huge compared to me! He could break me just by giving me a hug!" I yelled pointing at Jacob.

"I'm won't hurt you, Nicole. I would probably hug you though." Jacob told me, laughing. He pulled me into a classroom while the two other boys followed.

"Why would any of us hurt you?" Embry asked as the boys all sat down, leaving me standing there.

"I don't know." I said as Jacob patted the seat next to him. I sat down and noticed him smile.

"No one would even get close enough. If they were to, it would only be to examine your eyes." Jacob told me. My eyes were a really dark shade of green and they went well with my black hair. People normally did find themselves staring me straight in the eyes and never wanting to look away. That's part of the reason I always had my head down. If they couldn't see my eyes, they couldn't stop and stare.

"We don't need to bring those up." I told him.

"But they're beautiful."

"Sure they are."

"Nicole, they are beautiful and so are you."

"Thanks." I told him while I blushed. Other than my parents, no one has ever called me beautiful before. It felt strange. I turned my attention to the front of the room just as the teacher began his rambling. History seemed to bore me but luckily, even if I didn't pay attention, I aced it. As class droned on, I began wondering if these boys were always like this.

-x-x-x-x-

Jacob, being the weirdo I found out he was, grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him. We were all heading to lunch but to be honest I wasn't hungry. But sadly, the boys seemed like they were. "Nicole!" I heard my brother call out from somewhere behind me. I spun and saw him smiling at me from all the way down the hall. Jacob let go of my hand and allowed me to run down to my brother.

"Ethan!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Calm down. You saw me earlier. I do have one question though." He said.

"What?"

"Who is that guy who was holding your hand?"

"Oh...um...thats Jacob."

"Please don't tell me he's your boyfriend."

"He's not. Do you really think I would have a boyfriend on my first day?"

"Well you probably could if you wanted too."

"Ethan!" I told him, smacking him on the arm.

"Just saying. Anyway, I got to go to class, I'll see you later."

"See ya!" I told him before walking back over to my newly made friends. Jacob grabbed my hand again and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What?" He questioned me.

I sighed, "You keep holding my hand."

"So?"

"You do remember that I only met you this morning."

"Yeah but we already accepted you into our group." Embry answered for him. I followed them as they grabbed food and then walked over to an open table. Jacob dragged me down onto the seat beside him while Quil sat on the other side of me. The boys all talked and laughed while I stared out the window. Getting bored, I decided to look around the cafeteria.

Everyone seemed like normally teenagers, joking around or just talking. Everyone, that is, except two. They both had their hair cut short and they both had a similar build. The one boy wouldn't take his eyes off the girl who sat with them while the other boy payed attention to absolutely nothing. The girl was giggling at something the first boy had said and was smiling widely. It was adorable.

"Hey, Jake? Who are they?" I asked pointing towards the strange boys and extremely happy girl.

"Nice to know you already know my nickname. Anyway, that's Jared Cameron, his girlfriend, Kim, and Paul Lahote. They really just keep to themselves. Except for Kim of course. Just stay away from the boys." He explained. I still hadn't taken my eyes off them and I didn't want too. As if noticing my staring, the one, Pual, turned to look at me. He started staring at me and I looked away, turning my attention back to my friends.

~o~o~o~o~

 _Paul's POV_

I could feel someone staring at me so I turned around slowly. Gasping, I saw a beautiful, black haired girl. Thoughts about her came rushing into my brain and played out before me. Jared noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Paul?" He asked me.

"I-um-I think I just imprinted." I whispered.

"Wait, really? On who?"

"That girl over there. Sitting with Jacob Black." I told him pointing in her direction.

"Oh. She's pretty." Kim told me.

"Why haven't you imprinted on her before? She obviously has the same lunch period as us." Jared said.

"She's the new girl. I was in the office when she walked in. I don't think she saw me though." Kim informed us.

"Do you know her name?" I questioned.

"No. She walked out, bumped into Jacob, and I guess he showed her around." She answered as I frowned. I really wanted to know her name and I planned on finding out before the end of the day. We all watched as she pushed Jacob away and I smiled. She was laughing slightly at whatever those morons were doing until the one kid said something and pointed at me. She turned to look and smiled before looking away again to reach across the table and smack someone.

"Paul? Earth to Paul." I heard Jared say.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of my imprint.

"You know we have to Sam this right?"

"Yeah." I sighed. Of course we would tell Sam. But then Sam wouldn't let me near her because of my anger. Then again, I could always annoy him enough so that I can see her. I continued to look at her as she fell silent and allowed the boys to talk and eat. Only then did I realise that she didn't have any food.

"She's not eating." I mumbled.

"What?" Kim asked me. I nodded towards my imprint and Kim nodded in understanding. "It's probably nothing Paul. Hey, do you want me to get to know her?"

"Could you?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I told her never taking my eyes of the beautiful girl I had just imprinted on.


End file.
